laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Power of Aslant - Chapters 7 and 8
Chapter 7 "I'm back," I said, walking through the door of the professor's study and setting his keys on his desk. "What did you find?" Luke asked. "Well, I had an altercation with four men who ambushed me," I explained. The professor let out a quiet gasp, involuntarily. "Luckily, I wasn't hurt, and Emmy helped me take care of them." "Good," said Hershel, in the tone he always used when something turned for the better. Then, the phone started to ring. "I swear, I'm going to disconnect that thing," I said, answering it. It was Descole, but I pretended to sound like I was talking to Broneph. "Hello? Yes sir. We'll be right there." "Broneph?" asked Luke. "Yes, and he has a tip on Descole's location," I said. "He said to meet us in 'Future London'." We set off. I was nervous, for I didn't know how my plan would work out, since I hadn't told anyone about it except Descole. I think he believed me, too. Chapter 8 "So where did you say he would be?" Emmy asked. "He said in front of Hotel Duke," I said. We walked the streets of Future London and found the hotel. No one was in sight. "Broneph said he'd be here," I lied, trying to sound convincing. I knew exactly where he was. "He's probably right behind us." "Wrong," Descole said, as he made his usual grandeur entrance, walking through the hotel's door. "Reinel's not here." "Just what is going on?" asked Hershel, more confused than he should be. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I said. I looked down at the ground, then at Hershel, then at Descole. "I don't know how all this happened, but I have something to confess." I walked over to Descole, who was slightly smirking at what I was doing to Hershel. I grasped Jean's hand, and he pressed his lips softly to the back of my palm. It was amazing how gentle he was, but I knew that anything that Hershel said or did could set him off. I looked at Hershel. With tears in my eyes, I whispered, "I'm so sorry." His expression was unusual, changing so quickly from confusion and shock to sadness, and then to anger. He reminded me so much of Anton Herzen when he thought Sophia had left him for another. "So, this is how it's going to end? Not only are you a criminal, but you steal her from me?!" Hershel shouted. I had never seen him this angry, and I really didn't think that he would be capable of showing this kind of emotion. Not that he was a robot, but I knew he must care for me an awful lot to sound so ticked off. He withdrew a sword that Luke had handed him. The professor had asked him to get it whilst I was talking. "You are going to regret this," Hershel threatened, like he was actually going to kill Descole. Descole unsheathed a sword also. Apparently, everyone's got to have a foil handy, right? They took their starting positions, each one ready to attack their opponent at any moment. I couldn't just let them hack at each other to the death, so I stood in between them. "You two can't fight over me like I'm some trophy or prize!" I exclaimed. "I cannot be won. This was my choice, and I'm sorry for the pain I caused." The two lowered their weapons. "She's right, Layton. She has made her decision and she's chosen me," Descole remarked proudly, like he'd triumphed over the professor. Oh, God, ''I thought. ''He really is falling for me, isn't he? "And, on top of all that, I've made an extraordinary scientific discovery. How this day keeps getting better!" The section of ground, that all of us were standing on, started to shake. It fell from beneath us, and sent us plummeting down into the darkness. Next time... Chapters 9, 10, and possibly 11! Man, I love chapter 8!